The Life I Was Destined For
by Sammyl1440
Summary: Rory is Lorelei's mini me but Rory hides her true self from her mother to be who she really is love and family will help her along the way. Violence and mature content will be represented in this story. This is a collaboration story with my girl T, which I am posting here as she doesn't have an account.
1. Chapter 1

Today was just like any other normal day. I was having brunch with my Hayden grandparents to which my mother wouldn't approve but what she doesn't know won't her. Yes, she raised me but I wanted to know my family for who they are not what she thought. She raised me to be an independent woman like she is which I am. I will be starting my second year at Yale and I can't wait. My mom thinks I'm majoring in journalism but I'm not, I'm trying to major in law with a minor in business. I am the secret Hayden and Gilmore heiress. During my time at Chilton I became best friends with Tristan Dugray and Paris Gellar. We are always there for each other no matter what the situation is.

I soon arrive at the Hayden mansion and park my car. I walk to the door and knock, I patiently wait for the maid to open the door but to my surprise it's my grandparents who open the door and not the maid.

"Hi grandma, grandpa , how are you ?"I say as I enter and give each a hug and kiss on the cheek

"We are good thank you for asking" Grandma Francine replies as they lead me towards the dinning room.

As we sit for brunch we talk about school and I notice that my grandfather seems a little more nervous than other times.

"Rory we would like to discuss something with you" Strobe says.

"What is it?" I ask while wondering what could be the matter.

"I would like to talk to you about being the Hayden heiress." Strobe says

"What about it? "I question back

"Well as you are about to start your second year at Yale, we would like to know if you will allow us to announce it at some point during this year if that is ok with you?" Francine asks

"Of course it's ok with me. You do know mom will have a fit right?" I say thinking about the repercussions that will come but preparing for it mentally.

"Yes we know that and we will handle it together when the situation arises." She replies.

I was thankful that I had Luke, lane, all my grandparents, Paris, Tristan, my great grandmother Lorelei and my dad supporting me. I knew that once this news was announced that hell is going to break loose in the form of Lorelei Victoria Gilmore.

After brunch was finished I walked back to my car and drove to meet up with Tristan. I soon arrived at his place and he lead me to his room where we could talk. I start by telling him everything that my grandparents had told me and how they want to buy a house with security for the three of us.

When I think back I never thought my life would be where it is today. I was always raised to be Lorelei's mini me, I was supposed to live life like she did. She always wanted me to be a foreign correspondent to see the world without being held but by society but that was never my dream. For her benefit I acted as if it was what I always wanted. Yes I'm on the Yale Daily News as a cover to maintain the facade. I also have a few friends at Yale other than Paris and Marty. They are the type of friends mom wouldn't agree with because they came from money and society. They are Finn, Stephanie, Colin and Robert. I have yet to meet Logan but from everything that Finn and Colin have told me I should steer clear. They aren't as big of playboys that everyone assume they are unlike Logan. They have dabbled in relationships unlike Logan. Out of everyone in that group I am closest to Finn than any of the others. I don't know what it is about him but he understands me and knows all about my history with dean, Jess and my family.

As I'm thinking Tris pulls me out of my deep thoughts.

"Mare you there?" Tristan asks me while waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry Tris just thinking about what mom's gonna say as my life is going to be very different than she what wanted for me" I say to him

Tris then looks at her with that pure love of a brother. When he first met her, he wanted to bed her but as time progressed his feeling evolved and were more akin to that of a sister than anything else. He had to admit to himself that if it wasn't for her he would have been sent away to military school during Junior year.

FLASHBACK.

It was the night of the Romeo and Juliet play. She was looking everywhere for me, 10 minutes before showtime she finally see me.

"Tristan where have you been? We are on in ten and Paris is about to dress as Romeo don't subject me to that please" Rory says

"I finally pissed off my dad enough, he's sending me to military school in North Carolina." Tristan says

"Wait... what? Where is he?" Rory asks as she looks around

"Why?" Triastan asks

"Just tell me" Rory says in a huff

"He's right there" Tristan says pointing towards his dad. I've had enough I can't have him gone he's a part of my family now and I won't have stupid Duncan or Bowman ruin it for me. As I approach Marcus DuGrey I feel my anger coursing through my body. I also see Janlan standing nearby. As I approach Marcus I steel myself for a fight I get in his face and say

"How dare you send him away? What kind of father are you?"

He looks at me an tries to talk but before he does I cut him off

"You can't take him away from me he's my brother and I will fight you tooth to nail to keep him here, watch me I maybe a teen but will have my way just you mark my words" Rory says and he looks at her utterly confused by what she said, but Janlan looks utterly amused with the trademark DuGrey smirk.

Marcus asks "Who do you think you are?"

"I say I'm Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Hayden" she says and he looks at her jaw slack in utter shock .

He recovers quickly and says "Really?"

I look him square in the eyes and say "Ask your father"

He looks behind him at his father and Janlan just nods in response to the unspoken question. He looks at me nods and then walks away. I run to Tristan and hug him for dear life.

"Tris your staying" Rory says

"What? How?" Tris says

"I have my ways" Rory says she walks away an winks and says get dressed

END FLASHBACK


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Today is the day that we move into our house. School starts in two weeks and I am excited for the new year. As we're unpacking we hear a knock at the door I stop what I am doing and answer the door and I get a happy surprise.

"Hey Finny, how are you?" I say as I jump into his arms for a giant hug. God I missed him over Summer.

"I missed you love. I'm good and you?" He replies to me as I drag him into the house and towards my room. Once inside I pull him to sitting on my bed and tell him what my grandparents said over our brunch meeting a few weeks earlier. He sits there in utter shock trying to take it all in.

"Love, you must tell Colin and Steph." Finn tells me

"I know and I will when I see them but you have all been galivanting around the world while I am stuck living the double life" I say to him somewhat fustratedly

"How about some lunch love? I will take you shopping and we will go in Hartford for dinner." Finn asks me

"I would love that Finny" I say to him as I rush off and tell Paris and Tristan I will see them later. As we drive to Hartford I can't help but think of how lucky I am to have finn in my life.

"Oh Finn, before I forget I need to get a dress for an event that the Gilmores are throwing." I tell him

"No problem kitten, I'm have been invited too. How about we go together?" Finn asks

"I would love that Finny " I say

We soon arrive at the mall and walk around the many shops laughing and joking around. I soon look out of the corner of my eye I see someone familiar. I look towards him and his face is that of pure anger. Finn sees my upset look and asks "What's wrong love?"

"Someone who just can't seem to leave me be" I say looking at Finn he has a puzzled expression that is asking what in the world.

"Finny do you remember my ex Dean?" I ask him,

"You mean the obsessive jealous type that won't let you go even after 2 years?" Finn questions

"Yeah that's the guy" I reply

"What about him?" Finn queries

"He's watching us and he looks extremely angry" I tell him. Finn looks to where I am looking and sees Dean fuming mad. Finn looks back at me and then wraps his arm around my shoulder and says "Don't worry love I've got you and always will. No one will ever hurt you as long as I have a say."

We walk away and I'm deep in my thoughts of Finn, he has never spoken like that about anyone besides Steph but even that was more like she was a sister. I hope Finn doesn't look at me like a sister I've had feeling for him since the start of summer. We soon walk into a shop that has an abundance of gorgeous dresses.

Finn pulls me closer to him and speaks gently into my ear "Love you will find a beautiful dress in here and you will look like the knockout you always are"

I move towards the racks to look for a dress as I do Finn gets a call and excuses himself. As I search I find a few dresses that I think may look good and decided to try them on. As I am trying on my third dress I hear a knock on my change room door I unlock it thinking it's Finn but I was wrong it was Dean.

"What are you doing with him? Your mine, you'll always be mine" Dean says to me

"Dean we haven't been together in over two years, go back to your WIFE!" I yell at him. Dean grabs my wrist and starts trying to drag me out. I struggle against his grip on me frightened for what could happen and then my thoughts went straight to Finn where is he? Dean manages to drag me out of the rooms and almost out of the store as the tears roll down my cheeks. Out of nowhere I feel myself being pulled away from Dean. I raise my head to see who it was, It's FINN!

"Don't you ever lay a hand on my girlfriend again. Do you understand me?" Finn says

Dean looks at him like he's crazy "Who would want a slut like her? She doesn't have a boyfriend. She is just like her mother." Dean replies

"That's where your wrong we dated this summer" Finn says and just to prove his point he turns towards me wrapping his arms around my waist and pulls me in and kisses me. The kiss is unbelievable, it's like nothing I've ever felt before. The next thing I know is my arms are wrapped around his neck and the kiss becomes deeper. By the time we pull away Dean is gone and we're out of breath. I have so many thoughts on what does this mean and wow he can kiss. I look into his in the eyes and a small smile hits my lips before I can stop it.

"Finn why did you kiss me?" I ask him as I watch his face trying to read him Finn's eyes are very expressive and I can tell he's scared

"Finn please tell me?" I plead as I lay my Head on his chest. Finn pulls away from me slightly and looks me straight in the eyes an says "Love, I've had feelings for you since the start of summer before we went away. Your an amazing, beautiful, kind and talented woman. I'm a better man for knowing you"

"Seriously Finn? I've had feelings for you to for the same amount of time" I reply to him. All of a sudden Finn gets a look on his face that I can't place or figure out he just holds me tighter

"Love will be my girlfriend?" Finn asks I look at him an smile just for him "I would love to be your girlfriend" I answer and seal it with a kiss, and what an unbelievable kiss it was.

We spent another two hours shopping and found the perfect dress. Finn says it brings out my eyes. It's a floor length gown that shows off my curves but doesn't show to much cleavage. The back of the dress stops right at the top of my backside. It is decorated with jewels throughout the entire gown. After our shopping trip Finn takes me up to a little Italian restaurant. It's a favourite of ours since we became friends. After dinner he dropped me off at home and I soon fell asleep with a smile on my face.

The next morning I woke up early as Tristan, Paris and I are heading to the campus to get the books we need for our classes this semester. I walk into the kitchen and find a layout of pastries and coffee on the counter waiting to be drank and eaten. After we eat we walk to the campus book store. As I'm looking for my books I see a blonde guy who can't seem to stop looking at me. As I start to walk towards him to tell him to knock it off my cell rings.

I have a big smile on my face as I check the name.

"hello Finny" I say.

"Hey love" Finn replies

"what's up Finny?" I ask him

"Love meet Colin and I for lunch today please at the usual place?" Finn asks.

"Sure Finny anything for you" I say to him

"Bye love" he says as he hangs up. I close my phone and place it back in my purse and find the blonde is gone, good riddance I think to myself as I continue to find the rest of my required books and head back to the cashier to pay.

"Hey guys, I'm meeting Finn and Colin for lunch" I say as we walk out of the book shop and walk home.

"I have to see my parents for lunch "Paris says as we both look at Tristan for a response

"I'm going to go to the gym" Tristan says as I get ready to go Tristan gives me a kiss on the cheek and heads out. I head out and wait for Colin and Finn at our usual spot. I see them walk in and I stand up give Colin a kiss on the cheek and a hug. I move towards Finn and give him a hug and a big kiss on the lips. As we sit down we ordered our food and drinks I look at the guys

"Ok what's going on?" I ask

"Logan's back. We wanted to give you a heads up so your aware" Colin says

"I'm off the market and with Finn and since you're his friends he should back off" I say to them

"He should but with him you never know "Finn replies

"Well I'll make it clear, it's bad enough this blonde guy at the book store wouldn't stop staring at me" I say to them as Finn and Colin give each other a look and look back at me.

"What did he look like?" Colin asks so I go into detail and tell him what he looked like and how I was just about to tell him off when Finn called me and they both start laughing

"That was Logan love" Finn replies after calming down from his laughter.

I just look at him and say "He doesn't want to mess with me, you both know that" and they both nod in agreement.

As lunch was nearing its end we get up and I grab Finn's hand, on our way out a guy bumps into me.

"Excuse me "the guy says as he looks up

"Colin, Finn how are you? And who is this beautiful woman?" Logan asks as I walk away to use the restroom

"I'm good" Colin replies as Finn looks at him an says "I'm good too" before Finn can finish and say that the girl was his girlfriend Logan cuts him off

"I'm gonna bed that girl" Logan replies both Colin and Finn look at him red with anger while clenching their fists.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Colin and I are staring at Logan with death glares and fuming with anger. Logan looks at us

" What's wrong with you guys?" Logan asks us as we continue to silently seethe.

"That woman that you say you want to bed is like a sister to me" Colin says

"And she's my girlfriend "Finn adds

Logan looks at both of them with pure shock he can't believe what he was just told by his best friends.

"Well ok than" Logan says but his mind is swirling with thoughts ' _I can and will bed her no one can resist me, who cares if she's with Finn or the fact that she's like a sister to Colin'_. As he is thinking he is pulled from his thoughts.

"Logan this is my lovely girlfriend Rory Gilmore, Rory this is Logan Huntzburger" Finn introduces me

"Hello Logan" I say to him

"Hello to you Rory "Logan says with a smirk on his face and laying on the charm. I roll my eyes at the sight and ask the guys of they're ready

"Of course, love" Finn responds

"yes "Colin says.

As we're walking out I notice that Logan is following us, and I stop and turn around.

"And where do you think you're going?" I ask him

"I don't know with you guys? "Logan replies, and I look him squarely in the eye and respond, "You're not invited" and walk away leaving a stunned Logan in my wake. After they left and were walking back to their cars Finn and Colin breakdown laughing so hard with Rory over the shocked expression of Logan's. All the while they didn't notice that someone was watching the encounter and came running up to them.

"Oh my god that was so funny guys" she says as we turn towards her.

"Hey Steph" we all reply as Colin gives her a hug and a big kiss on the lips and says, "Logan deserved it especially for what he said to Finn and I."

"What did he say?" Both Steph and I ask at the same time. Finn and Colin look at each other before Finn answered the question.

" Love he said he was gonna bed you" as he tells us I can feel the anger start to radiate through my veins as my eyes start to change to my angry shade of dark blue. They all step back warily

"Love?" Finn asks

"Ror? "Colin ask

"Girlie?" Steph asks

"I wouldn't sleep with him if he was the last man of earth and the survival of the human race depend on it, I'd rather die than be touched by that cesspool" I rant as I am cut off.

"We know girl" Steph says

"And that's the reason why we wanted to warn you about him love"Finn says while Colin nods agreeing with him. I ask them if they want to come over to watch some movies and have dinner and they all agree. As we're walking into the house Tristan sees us and ask "Why does she look like she's about to murder someone?"

"She is" they all answer as Tristan looks at them and all of a sudden his fists are balled up "I swear to god if bagboy touched you again he will regret it" Tristan says

"Tris it wasn't bagboy" I reply looking at Tristan who looks at me with confusion

"Who was it then?" He asks his aggravation growing.

"A blonde playboy who said he could bed me. First he watches me at the bookstore like a stalker and then bumps into me after lunch and tells the guys that he'll bed me" I say in utter frustration.

"Guys is this blonde guy by any chance the Logan you guys told us about?" Tristan asks as he starts to calm down

"The one and only" Colin says while Finn and Steph nod in acknowledgement

"Well he better keep his hands off of her" Tristan replies

"I hope he does" Finn says as he wraps his arm around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. As we're talking we tell him what I said to him as we left that had him sit down in utter shock and breakdown into laughter so hard that he can barely breath.

"Hey I want in on the joke" Paris says and we retell her the story and she's laughs so hard she can hardly stand.

"Aww pretty boy had his ego hurt, way to go Ror wish I could've seen it" Paris replies

"I have a feeling you will see it at some point" I reply that night we all sit back and relax watching movies and eating massive amounts of junk food before we crawl into bed late. The next morning we're all sitting around eating breakfast and talking when Tris asks the rest of the group

"So where are you guys living this year?"

"Dorm "Steph answers

"Apartment" Colin and Finn reply

"Have you guys moved in yet?" Paris asks

"No, we have to sign the papers first" Colin says as a look is shared between Paris, Tristan and myself and we all nod.

"Guys why don't you just move in here with us we have plenty of room and security" I say and all of a sudden Steph runs over and hugs us an says "I would love to" Finn and Colin get up an give us girls a hug and shake Tristan's hand

"Thanks guys we appreciate it "Colin says

"I'll be closer to love now I really am a happy man" Finn replies giving Rory a sweet kiss on the temple. They make the arrangements to get their stuff moved here and we all go out to lunch to celebrate. As the food arrives I get a call on my cell and I excuse myself from the table.

"Hey Luke, how are you?" I ask him as I exit the restaurant

"I'm good but I just wanted to warn you that Dean told Lorelei about your new boyfriend and I quote 'he looks rich'" Luke says to me as I start to get angry

"I can't believe him, I've already got three guys mad because of what he pulled the other week" I say growing more and more angry

"what did he do?" Luke asks firmly

"He grabbed me by my wrist and started dragging me out a store and calling me a slut and saying I'm his" I told him reliving the memory of that day out shopping with Finn.

"I'll kill him " Luke says

"Don't he's not worth it but thanks for the heads up." I say before I end the call. Before I go back inside I call the Hayden's and Gilmore's telling them what Dean did and they are fuming and ask if I'm ok. I also tell them that Finn, Colin and Steph will be living at the house with us. They said it was fine an invited them to the weekly dinners we have with them and Tristan's parents and grandfather.

I walk back in an tell them what happened with Dean and Mom. They're all pissed beyond belief.

"Also you guys have been invited along to the weekly dinners that we have with all my family and Tristan's." I say to them and they all agree. After lunch we decide to take a trip to New York to see a show, shop and to get away from prying eyes. On our way to the big apple Colin's phone rings

"Hello" Colin says

"Hey Col, where are you and Finn?" Logan asks

"We're taking a trip before school starts" he replies

"Just you and Finn?" He asks

"No, our girlfriends are with us as well as some of our other friends" Colin tells him.

"Can I join you guys" he asks but Colin really doesn't want him to join. I see the expression on his face and grab the phone from him and put it on speaker because everyone will get a laugh at this.

"No, you can't come" I answer for him

"And why not?" Logan asks getting annoyed

"Because I didn't invite you that's why" I state

"Come on it'll be fun "Logan says trying to bait me

"Oh yeah, like you saying you will bed me?" I ask and then there was silence

"That's what I thought by the way I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole" I finish as I can see the others trying not to laugh

"I umm….. you see" Logan starts but I cut him off

"Listen you can't come but you'll see them again soon bye" I say as I hang up the phone, everyone then bursts out laughing.

"I've never heard Huntz stutter like that before not even with the Dark Lord" Colin says

"I think I could actually hear him sweating over the phone" Finn says

"Gilmore you got balls" Paris says

"hey being your friend has taught me a lot over the years" I reply with a laugh.

The time we spent in New York was fun we had two days there of shopping, pampering winning and dining and shows on Broadway. Now we were on our way home as the movers would be there the next day for Finn, Colin and Steph. That night we all decided to go to the pub as a big group consisting of Tristan, Paris, Finn, Colin, Robert, Steph, me and a few others. We all sat around eating dinner, drinking and laughing. All the girls and I decided to go to the dance floor to dance with each other and burn of some of the food and drinks while the guys continued to talk amongst themselves. As we are dancing I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I didn't know who they belonged to. As I turned around I started to get very angry. I slapped the offending person "Don't you ever touch me again or you'll regret it" I say as I walk away with the girls hot on my heels.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As I'm walking back to the table all I can is the nerve of that guy, I am fuming with anger as I reach the table the guys notice my mood. I take a few shots that are sitting on the table to help calm down. They guys look at me "Love, what happened?" Finn asks as Tristan Robert and Colin and him stare at me all waiting for a response. I sit there thinking God I need a shower now and maybe I should burn these clothes too. I sigh as I sit down and cuddle into Finn. I tell them what happened quickly and quietly.

"Um Ror can you repeat that we didn't hear you properly?" Colin says I look at the guys I can see the concern in their eyes.

"We were dancing, and someone came up to me and put their hands on me" I says to the guys and I can see they are angry and they all shout "Who?" at the same time"

"It was Logan" I tell them. The guys immediately get up from the table and look around for Logan. They spot him next to a busty blonde who is all over him. They walk over to him and Finn is the first to speak

"Logan how dare you put your arms around my girlfriend" Finn says with anger coursing through his body.

"We're your friends and this is how you treat someone that we care about so much?" Colin questions

"Who are you?" Logan asks

"I am Tristan DuGray don't touch her again, she's family and she wants nothing to do with you so back off" Tristan spits out in his anger while Robert looks at him and says "I agree with them she's also like a sister to me"

"Since when are you so noble Robert? Your just like me" Logan says staring him down

"I may have been like you but since she came into my life I've changed for the better she already has one guy harassing her she doesn't need another" Robert states while Logan looks at them with confusion, anger and guilt.

"I'm sorry guys it won't happen again" Logan says

"Apologize to her" Colin says as Logan looks at them and says

"What do you mean she has a guy already harassing her?" He says as he looks at the guys and you could see the anger in their eyes

"Her ex won't leave her alone" Tristan says as Finn looks at them and sighs

"We were shopping and he accosted her trying to drag her out of the store all the while she had tears running down her face, he called her a slut and said she's his. Like she is some kind of property." Finn rants as his anger towards Dean starts getting to him. Both Logan and Robert shout "WHAT?"

"It's true "Colin states. The guys walk back to the table now with Logan in tow he sees my face and immediately stops. The guys see this and ask him what's wrong?

"I feel like I'm gonna die with that look she is giving me" Logan says

"Trust me it's better to have her on your side than as an enemy" the guys say to him "Ok" was all Logan could say. They resume walking back to the table and as Logan looks at me "I'm sorry I crossed the line I should've never done that for several reasons. Can we start over?" he asks me. As I look at him I try to see if he's being truthful and she sees he is.

"Sure" I reply as Logan sits down and puts his hand over mine and says " If your ex bothers you again you have one more guy in your corner."

They all sit in shock as he's never stood by any female unless she is his sister or Steph, maybe he will view her in the same way.

"Thanks. We're going to my hometown in a few days, would you like to join us?" I ask him thinking another person may help.

"Sure might be fun" Logan says. As they sit there drinking they all tell him about her hometown and her ex. What they don't know is that at the same time in Stars Hollow, Lorelei is plotting with one Dean Forester. What Lorelai doesn't realize is the bond that these friends have created is unbreakable and nothing she or anyone else can do will tear them apart.

They ended up leaving the pub at 2am the movers would be here at noon with Steph, Colin and Finn's stuff. Steph and Colin will be sharing a room and so will Finn and I. The house that was bought for us has 6 bedrooms, 5 baths, an office, library, media room, hot tub and a pool. They have organised a cleaning lady to come in once a week for dusting and vacuuming things like that. The only ones who know how to cook is Rory, Finn and Tristan. They can't wait for their new adventure to begin.

As the sun shines through its the start of a new day. They're all sitting at the table chatting about their trip to Stars Hollow while enjoying breakfast cooked by Tristan. Logan and Robert stayed the night in the guest rooms "What can I expect in this town of yours?" Logan asks while sitting back with his coffee.

"Well everyonwill accept you except for my mother" I tell him

"Why is that?" he asks and Tristan answers for me

"She doesn't like people with money or from society"

"She's supposed to be her mini me" Paris adds

"Also don't mention what my major is she thinks its journalism, she's planned me whole life out for me with no thought of what I want." I say sadly.

Logan looks at me with sadness in his eyes "I know all about that" Logan says

"There's a huge difference between you guys though" Colin and Robert both state while Logan looks at them total confusion

"Love here is not supposed to want other things or act differently to the plan. She is only act the way her mother wants her to and if she doesn't she cause hell for her" Finn says as he wraps an arm around my waist

"And she's not supposed to have friends like us" Paris says as Logan looks at her

"What do you mean friends like us?" Logan asks trying to understand the situation

"People with money, people from society" Tristan says as he cleans down the kitchen from breakfast

"I'm not supposed to like the world of society that my mother left and have friends from that world or date someone from that world" I rant getting frustrated

"Your not serious are you?" Logan asks me shocked and we all say as a heart attack. Logan couldn't believe this, he knew Mitchum was an ass but he would never go as far as what Rory's mother is doing. He can see why they are loyal to her and why Finn fell for her. She's amazing and she's not jaded or anything like normal society girls.

"I'll stand by you, Rory she can throw everything she's got but my father is the dark lord I've seen enough so don't worry ok" Logan says to me

"Thanks" I reply while the rest of them give Logan nods thanking him silently. The rest of the day was spent mostly unpacking the other three before dinner Logan and Robert left to get clothes packed for our weekend in the Hollow. We're going to stay in the house that the DuGray's bought for Tristan. They bought it for him so that he could be close to me and when I needed to get away from my mom I had a safe place to go.

Later that night we ordered takeout and tons of junk food and had a movie night. The next afternoon we would be off to the Hollow and to drama that is Dean and my mother Lorelei.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I wake up the next morning curled up in Finn's arms. God I love waking up with him. As I lay there watching him sleep he starts to stir.

"Morning love" he says as he places a feather light kiss upon my lips. I snuggle in closer to him.

"Morning Finny" I reply. As the two lay there Finn can only think one thing _'I'm so bloody lucky to have a wonderful woman such as Rory as my girlfriend'._ While at the same time Rory is thinking _'God I hope mom doesn't cause trouble for me and Finn. I know he'll stand by me like he's been doing but'_ I'm pulled out of my thoughts "Love what's wrong?" he asks me as I look up at him "I hope she doesn't cause problems for us" I say as I put my head back on Finn's chest. He puts his fingers under my chin and kisses me while saying" Love that woman can't break us apart she didn't last time and she won't this time" I just smile at him remembering exactly what he meant

Flashback

It was the first time I was taking Colin, Finn, Robert and Steph home. I hadn't seen mom in a while because classes and study were taking up a lot of my time and the little time I did have spare I was spending with Paris, Tristan, Colin, Finn and Steph. They had been becoming my refuge after classes and dealing with mom on the phone. We arrived early and went to Luke's for some lunch before the rest of the crew stayed at Tristan's. I knew mom would want mini me time. When we reached Luke's I was surprised to see mom sitting there at the counter talking to Dean.

"Hey mom" I said walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"Hey kiddo, I've missed you" she says giving me a hug just as Dean turns around with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Ror, I've missed you too" he says making my skin crawl.

"Hey Dean" I respond politely and turn to mom "I have some friends I want you to meet" I say turning around and grabbing her hand and dragging her away from my slimy and clingy ex. I still shudder to think that Lindsay is marrying him in a few months.

We reach my friends at the table and as soon as we do I see mom's eyes roll and I realise it was a mistake to bring them, It is going to be just like Paris and Tristan.

"Mom this is Colin, Finn, Robert and Steph. Guys this is my mom Lorelai" I said and they all put out their hands for her to shake but she just laughed.

"What did I tell you kid? No more trust fund baby friends Paris and Tristan are enough" she says to me in her no-nonsense tone.

"But they are really nice and good to me" I say to her trying to fight back but understanding it would probably be useless.

"They are not the friends you need for your future so I would save your time and come home more to see me and your friends here" She says trying to make me see her reasoning.

"Friends here, like who? Lane? I talk to her regularly enough on the phone there is no one else" I say getting more frustrated.

"What about Dean? He misses you and was always a good friend" She says and I look over at him and think about everything from our past.

"I need friends other than just those here in the Hollow mom" I say as I sit down between Finn and Tristan.

"Lorelai, we are not trying to take Rory away from you, we are just giving her more allies at school so she isn't so isolated" Finn says trying to get mom to see reason.

"Since when have you been feeling isolated? If you were why didn't you tell me? Dean, Lane and I could have visited you more often, you know we are always here" she says in response.

"I don't need Dean, mom. He is my past he is marrying Lindsay in a few months he made his choice and I like the friends I have they help me enjoy college they way I am meant too" I say back with bite.

"Ror, they are not the right friends for you. I let you have Paris and Tristan because they came with the Chilton territory but not the Richie rich crew I draw the line there" She says to me like I don't get a say in my own life.

"Lorelai, no matter what you say we will always be here for Rory if and we she needs us. We are a family of our own and we look out for each other. Just think of us as another set of people that care and will look out for her" Finn tries again.

"If you weren't one of them I would probably really like you exotic one but you are and I am saying she will not need you. So I guess you can all head back to Yale and leave her alone while we have some mother/daughter catch up time"

End Flashback

Even after all she put them through they still stood by me and I'm so glad they did, I can't imagine life without them all.

"We really should be getting ready to head to the Hollow" I say

"Ok love" Finn replies. As we start getting ready the rest of the gang starts to stir. Once I finish getting dressed I head downstairs to start on coffee and breakfast for everyone. Tristan comes up to and wraps me in a hug.

"It's ok Mare I know she will have a problem but it's hers not yours" He says to me as he wipes a tear from my cheek

"I know Tris I'm so lucky to have you all to support me. She won't ever accept that I'm not her clone." I reply. Tristan just nods his head and pulls me into a tighter hug. Unknown to either of us the rest of the gang heard our conversation. Logan looks at the others "Is it really that bad." Logan asks

"Yes, when she went to Chilton and became friends with Tristan and I that's when their relationship started to strain. She has no idea she has a real relationship with her grandparents." Pairs says

"When I first met Lorelei she snubbed me" Colin says

"She did the same with me and Steph but to me she said, 'If you weren't one of them I would probably really like you exotic one but you are and I am saying she will not need you'" Finn replies remembering that first trip to the Hollow

"At least she said something to you I was totally ignored" Robert states. Logan's mind is whirling, his parents maybe bad but they would never make him feel like this. He walks into the kitchen and straight to Rory and pulls her into a hug

"Don't worry we're here for you. If you want we can invite my sister Honor and present a united front" he says to her

"Thanks, and its up to you" I say as I continue to get breakfast together.

"I'll be right back guys" Logan says as he exits the kitchen he pulls his phone out an starts to dial.

"Hello" the woman answers

"Hey Honor, it's Logan can I ask you a favour?" He asks

"Sure what's going on?" Honor asks

"I met this woman, she's friends with Robert an Colin and she's Finns girlfriend. We're going to her hometown an Honor her mom is worse than our parents" he says to her. Before he can continue any further she cuts him off.

"What do you mean?" she questions

"She's supposed to be her mini me, no thought of her own. She's not allowed to date or be friends with wealthily society people and here's the kicker they are from society except her mom ran from it when then woman was a baby. If she doesn't do what her mom wants she blows up. She has planned her life out her entire life from what she will do to where she will live and what kind of job she will have etc" he tells her

"I'll be there. Where are you?" Honor ask as he gives her the address were they are right now an she said she'll even bring Josh for support. As he returns to the kitchen breakfast is ready and they all sit down to eat. He proceeds to tell them that Honor said she'll come and bring Josh along with her. As we finish eating and do the dishes we hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it " Logan says as he opens the door "Hey guys follow me, they are all in the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast" Logan says as the walk to the kitchen all of a sudden all that can be heard is squealing as Rory runs into Josh's arms.

"What's going on?" Logan asks

"Josh is my cousin, he already knows Mary" Tristan says answering Logan's question

"You should have told me it was Rory" Honor says to her baby brother as she walks over to Rory and josh and wraps her arms around her.

"It hasn't gotten better?" Honor asks her

"Nope and it's gonna get a hell of a lot worse soon enough" I reply sadly

"Why?" josh asks

"I'm a double heiress and this year the announcement will be made by the Hayden's and Gilmores " I tell them

"WHAT?" Honor, Josh, Robert and Logan all say at once.

"Yes and please don't tell anyone. Not yet anyways ok?" I ask them and they all agree and we load up the cars to head to the Hollow. Honor and Logan are chatting away talking about what's been going on and he told her about the incident with Dean when her and Finn were shopping and all of a sudden Josh grabs my wrist looking at the bruises

"Did that fucker do this to you?" Josh asks firmly with anger lacing his voice

"Yes Josh" I say looking down at my ever present reminder of my ex.

"I can't believe him, he's getting worse every time we speak" Honor says

"What do you mean guys?" Logan asks as they look at each other as they tell him some of the things they've witnessed.

"You've got to be kidding me right?" Logan asking everyone and they reply "We wish"

"I think Lorelei might be behind it also" Paris says

"Why do you think that?" Tristan asks

"Dean maybe married but he's safe in Lorelai's eyes, she may have dreams for her but she wants her with someone that won't take Rory away from her. And Dean is the opposite of Finn. Finn will support her with everything she does and wants whatever it may be" Paris says

"That's true Dean will always try and control her just like Lorelai does " Honor says

"How do you know all this Honor?" Logan asks her

"I've witnessed it several times already" Honor states as we drive by the 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' sign and we all smile. We stop at Tristan's house to drop off all our stuff before we head to Luke's to lunch. We walk into the diner and the familiar bell rings above our heads as we walk in Luke sees us and heads straight towards us. He gives Honor, Paris, Steph and I hugs and shakes the guys hands.

"Hey Steph, Honor, Paris, Rory, guys how are you? And who are you?" Luke asks as he points towards Logan.

"I'm Logan, Honors brother and their friend" Logan says

"Have a seat, what can I get you guys? The usual?" he asks and we all nod and Logan decides to get what Honor is getting and to his surprise it's a burger and fries .

"Ror, have you talked to my dad lately?" Honor asks me

"No why?" I ask

"Wait she knows Dad?" Logan asks

"Of course she does, they get along great even grandpa makes her call him either grandpa or Eli? Honor tells him

"Wow, I can't believe it" Logan says

"A lot has changed since you've been gone baby brother" Honor says.

They all proceed to tell Logan of all the changes that have happened while he was gone. He couldn't believe it; his parents and grandfather are nicer, and they love Rory like she's another daughter to them. Rory is close to everyone and they are all closer to their parents and have a better relationship because of her. All of a sudden, the girls yell "Luke" I have no idea what's going on. Before he can ask Luke says" Upstairs now". They all go upstairs comforting Rory and Logan has no idea what's going on. Before he can say anything, Luke walks back in an engulfs Rory in a tight hug as everyone surrounds her. He has no idea what's going on. All he knows is he need to protect her from whatever has put fear in her and in her eyes. He wonders what happened and what make the girls scared and forces Luke to make them come up here. He didn't know what was going on but he had a feeling he would know soon enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We all made our way back to the house. Rory goes to lay down and Finn joins her hoping he can calm her. We all sit down in the living room and Logan couldn't take the silence anymore

"What the hell was that?" he demands as they all sigh an start to tell him what they know.

"That was Dean" Colin says

"He was doing his creepy staring thing again " Honor says

"When she rested her head on Finn's shoulder he got this look on his face and we've seen it before too many times" Steph says

"What look is that?" he asks softly trying to get more answers to the questions flying around his head.

"The possessive your mine and he can't have you" Josh answers

"I've seen that look before many times before" Paris states.

"The last time I saw that look we disappeared for a while" Tristan says angrily.

Logan, Robert, Colin and Steph give them a look of 'what are you talking about?' Tristan closes his eyes and when he opens them they are misty for the pain and hurt that Rory went through. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair

"He hurt her really bad in high school before we met you guys" Tristan says

"How does Honor know?" Logan asks

"I was dating Josh and with him at the time he got the call, his face went white as a ghost and all he said was he needed to go an told me why and I went with him" Honor says

"It was Tristan, Honor, Paris and I that took her away for safety and for her to heal." Josh says

"I don't know what he did but he got away with what he did to her" Tristan states angrily. Out of nowhere Finn and Rory walk into the room after hey nap. Tristan holds his arms open for her.

"He won't hurt you this time, I promise " Tristan says softly and kisses her forehead.

"How bad were you hurt?" Colin asks trying to get more clarity on the situation, as the other look towards them for an answer.

"She sustained a broken rib, concussion, broken wrist and lacerations to her face and arms." Paris tells them so the understand the history. Finn moves towards Rory and pulls her close.

"Oh love he won't do anything anymore, I'll do all I can to protect you. I love you so much and you have my heart baby" Finn declares in front of everyone. Rory moves her head from his chest and looks straight up at him into his eyes

"You love me?" Rory asks

"Of course, I do, how could I not love such and amazing and beautiful woman" Finn says while smiling lovingly down at her. A smile creeps into her lips

"I love you to Finny" Rory says an gives him a loving but passionate kiss and snuggles further into him. The silence was soon broken by a cell phone. Tristan stands up and goes into the other room and answers

"Hello?" Tristan says

"Hello son, Rory's grandparents told me about what happened with Dean the other day. Is she ok?" Marcus demands softly. He sighs as he answers his father

"She's shaken up right now" he states

"What happened?" Marcus demands, Tristan then tells him what happened an says that we'll talk more at dinner about what happened. He walks back into the living room and tells them all about the conversation he had with his dad.

"Oohhh he's pissed isn't he?" Paris asks

"You can say that again, he looks at Rory like a daughter an he's afraid for her" Tristan says sadly

"She's a sister to Robert, Steph, Josh, Tristan and I" Colin states

"What am I chop liver?" Honor asks

"Sorry, Honor too" Colin adds

"Thank you and dad is not gonna be happy when he hears about this either" Honor says as she walks out with her phone in hand.

"I can see the love you all have for her and I will now do what I can to protect you from him also. With this army we have assembled he can't hurt you anymore" Logan states

"We should get ready for dinner with my grandparent's guys, you are all invited too" Rory says. They all go to our respective rooms to get ready and all Logan can think about is what that guy did to Rory and how could someone hurt her like that and how her mom can be ok with her being with a guy like him. That is one thing he will never understand. He walks down the stairs to the rest of the group.

" You guys ready?" Rory asks as they all nod and head out to the Hayden mansion. We pull up to the driveway hop out of the car and approach the door to knock. To Logan's surprise a maid didn't answer but his mother. She pulls Rory into a hug and drags her into the mansion

"Oh sweetheart I heard about what happened, are you ok?" Shira asks sweetly while holding her closely

"I'll be fine" Rory says determined. They all follow behind them and to Logan's surprise he sees his dad, grandfather, Finn's parents, Colin's Dad, Tristan's parents and his grandfather are there as well. Rory gets passed amongst all the adults but when she gets to his dad he sees a fury in his eyes like he's never seen before.

"Did he do this?" Mitchum asks gently taking her hands into his looking down at the bruises

"Yes" Rory says sadly looking down at her feet. He engulfs her in a hug whispering comforting words trying to calm her. He has never seen his family act like this and it's a shock to see.

"So I hear you two are a couple?" Francine asks and all of a sudden, all the woman squeal in delight. Did my mom just squeal? Logan thinks to himself while he watches in fascination.

"You finally asked her?" Finnegan SR asks

"Yes Dad, I finally got the courage up to ask her to my girlfriend and I love her" Finn says happily smiling at his family broadly.

"You love her?" Amelia (Finns mom) asks. He just smiles and nods his head.

"Tonight we'll discuss what to do with the Dean situation but about you coming out and being announced as a double heiress" Strobe says and Richard nods in agreement.

"When will it happen?" Rory asks

"Well as next month is October your birthday we figured give you time and we will announce it in January just after you get back from winter break" Francine states

"That's fine" Rory says and gives them a small smile.

"We know your mom won't be happy about this. Does she know you live in a house and not the dorms? " Emily asks and Rory shakes her head no and says

"It won't be pleasant when she finds out as we all know how she can be" Rory says to everyone.

"Darling girl you are your own person, she can't mould you into what she wants you to be, your special just the way you are" Elias states firmly while showing her a rare smile

"Thank you, Eli," Rory replies in kind and smiles back at him. Dinner was uneventful, but Logan learned a lot more about the others around him and that they are truly better for having Rory in their lives. Logan asks to speak with Mitchum alone.

"What is it?" Mitchum asks

"I just wanted to thank you for not doing what Rory's mom is doing to her. I know we don't have a great relationship but you would never do half the stuff she's putting Rory through" Logan vented

"I want us to have a better relationship than what we had, Rory has shown me that money isn't everything if you have someone that believes in you and loves you for you. I forgot that your grandma was the same way." He says as we walk out the door and join the others for the ride back to Stars Hollow. Tomorrow he'll meet Lorelei. They're meeting her for breakfast at Luke's, they told him she acts differently with her than us. With us she won't treat us differently outwardly, but her body language is different. Tomorrow is going to be an eye opener for him to see how Lorelei acts. It won't be fun, but they'll be by Rory's side and take care of her. They all went to bed to sleep preparing themselves for what tomorrow will bring when they meet Lorelei for breakfast. If he called Mitchum the Dark Lord what the hell will Lorelei be. Only time will tell, everyone finally falls into a fitful sleep worried about Rory and what will come the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, I woke up exhausted, I've never been so tired in my life. The whole night I had nightmares about mom and dean they just wouldn't stop. At one point I was crying, and Finn held my close while whispering comforting words and sweet nothings. I felt completely safe with him and know this feeling will never go away. I wake up and make my way downstairs for some coffee. As I'm sitting at the counter I get pulled into a hug by Paris. People don't really know her well but she's loyal, she's like a sister to me and I don't know what I would do without her.

"Morning, you ok?" Paris ask gently as I look at her

"Just tired didn't sleep well" I say feeling exhausted.

"Come on guys let's get to Luke's to meet the dragon lady" Tristan yells while snickering.

We all head to Luke's, before we enter the diner I take a deep breath. As we enter the bell above the diner goes off and she whips her head around gives me a cold stare. I can already tell what she's thinking, she's sitting at the counter, so we get a few tables. I'm sitting between Tristan and Finn when she walks over to us.

"So, which one of you is the new boyfriend I have heard about" Lorelei sneers at us.

I roll my eyes "It's Finn mom, you've met him before "I reply as she sits down.

"Who's he?" She asks giving him a distasteful look.

"Lorelei he's my brother Logan" Honor says. Mom just rolls her eyes an gives everyone a nasty look.

"Rory can I talk to you upstairs now" Lorelei demands

"Whatever" I reply as I follow her behind the counter and upstairs I see Luke and hold five fingers up and he nods at me. As we walk through the door and she turns suddenly ' _here it comes'_ I think

"How dare you?" She yells at me

"How dare I what?" I ask her

"Involve yourself in that world, date a man like that" she continues yelling. I look at her disbelieving

"What a man whose kind, loving, caring, smart and cares for me" I say with a scoff

"Dean is so much better for you than any of his kind" she states trying to persuade me

"He's married mom and I will never go back to a possessive, abusive and controlling man like him "I yell back at her

"You will if I say you will "she screams back at me

"The hell I will" I say defiantly. She then raises her hand to hit me but before she makes contact Luke walks in and grabs her arm.

" What the hell are you doing Lorelei?" Luke demands, and Lorelei looks at Luke and answers his question.

"She will not date a man like him she'll go back to Dean" she says to him

"She's a grown woman she can make up her own mind and she will not go back to Dean if I have my way" Luke says with finality.

"Why is that?" Lorelei asks

"He's abusive controlling and no good for her you just want her with someone like you "Luke states and she is quiet all of a sudden with no answer to Luke's statement, Luke has so many thoughts running through his head and finally he's had enough.

"We're through Lorelei "Luke says with finality. Lorelei looks at him in shock.

"Why?" She asks confused

"She's a grown woman for heavens sake Lorelai. She can make her own decisions. I know you want what you want for her but not what she wants. You care more about yourself than her which is not right" Luke states as he looks at Rory.

"Let's go" He says softly to me and leads me down stairs. When we get their he tells me to go into the stock room. I can hear him yell

"Everyone out we're closed except you guys" I hear the bell going off until it is finally silent. Luke comes back and tells me to stay put until Lorelei leaves. He gives me a hug as I'm crying.

"It's ok, I'll handle her your safe her Ror" Luke says softly. I look into his eyes they are misty and sad.

"Thanks Luke you're always protecting me and taking care of me. You're like a dad to me "I say simply smiling up at him from the box I'm sitting on. He looks at me and smiles as walks away.

I can hear the others asking, "What's going on?" Luke tells them "To wait" as he's saying that I hear Luke yell" Get the hell out and don't come back "and I hear the door slam. He comes back to me and wraps his arms around me and leads me back out to the others. As they see me I can see confusion and worry in their expressions.

"Love what happened?" Finn asks, and I remain silent tears flowing they all ask

"Ror?" Colin asks

"Princess?" Josh asks

" Girlie?" The girls say at the same time

"Mare?" Tristan asks as Luke holds me tighter and whispers into my hair "It's ok we're all here for you" I nod my head at him and start to explain what happened between me and mom. The guys are fuming, and the girls are saddened that she's done this again. Tristan comes over me "I never thought she would hit you" Tristan states. Paris just shakes her head, I mumble something, and they ask what I said.

"It's not the first time" I reply shakily. They are all in complete shock and they all yell "WHAT?"

"She blames me for things not working out with my dad. Somehow she has convinced a judge and social services that she has never hurt me " I say.

"Is that why Mia comes around more often since she moved?" Luke asks

"Yeah, Mia and Sookie witnessed it, she told them it was a onetime thing, but they didn't believe her." I say to them

"It's also why I had you and Sookie teach me to cook or I would stay at Paris or Tristan's house." I tell them sadly looking down.

" Did my dad know?" Tristan asks, and I nod yes

" After I convinced your dad not to send you away. Remember that weekend we went away with your parents and I said I was going with my dad?" I ask

"Yeah, I do, why?" Tristan asks.

"In the middle of the night I went outside for air and started crying. Your father heard me asked what's wrong and pulled me into a hug as he did I yelped in pain. He asked me what was wrong, but I remained silent. He told me that I am his daughter just like Tristan is his son. I looked at him and saw the pain and concern in his eyes. He knew my mom was being served but he didn't realize how bad it was. He asked if he could see it and had to call a doctor to stitch it up" I ranted. Everyone yelled "WHAT?"

"I had a cut on my shoulder blade, it was so bad I needed stitches." I said to them with as little emotion as possible. I can see the pain and anger in all their faces.

"Rory?" Luke says

"Yes Luke" Rory says softly.

"With all this new information I have a question for you" he says slowly

"Yes, Luke what is it?" I ask, and he sighs and runs a hand over his face

"When you were in the car accident you said it wasn't Jess's fault. Who really broke your arm?" he asks gently. The tears start flowing freely now.

"It was mom I tried to defend him to everyone, but no one would let me explain. Mom told them it was Jess and they all believed her except for a few" I tell them sadly. With this new revelation they all knew I needed more protection and support than ever before. I was hurt by two people that I trusted and they all knew it was far from over, but they didn't know a secret that Lorelai was hiding. Soon it would all come out, the secrets, the lies and the reason she is the way she is. She has hurt her daughter there was no doubt about that, but they didn't know how bad it was till they saw the pictures, reports and court records of what was done. Not only to Rory but to Chris and many others.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After all the revelations at the dinner they all headed back to the house, Finn and Rory decided to take a nap while Tristan and Josh went to Hartford. The others sat down and discussed what they had learned. Tristan was driving, and Josh was in the passenger seat. Josh decides he needs to break the silence

"How could she do that to Rory?" Josh says frustratedly

"I knew of some things that were happening, but I didn't know about that. I wonder if Rory would let us look at the records and hire a PI to get Lorelei out of her life for good" Tristan says

"Maybe get a restraining order?" Josh adds as a question. Tristan just nods his head as he parks the car and walks into the DuGrey manor.

"Dad? Dad? Where are you?" Tristan yells

"Son, what's the matter?" Marcus asks. He looks from josh to me and knew something had happened.

"What happened?" Marcus demanded.

"It's Rory "they both say

"What about her?" Marcus asks with concern written all over his face. We move towards his office and proceed to tell him what happened with Rory and Lorelei and what Rory had revealed to them. They confided in him their ideas to protect her and keep Lorelei away. Tristan has seen his dad mad many times over the years, hell he has pissed him off too many times to count but over the year he has never seen him this angry.

"We'll all talk to Rory and see what she says" Marcus says with such finality. Marcus informs the rest of family of what has happened to Rory, they are not happy that Lorelei almost hit Rory again. They all agree next time they get together they'll invite Luke, none of them ever realized until today that he's always protected and cared for Rory and would do anything for her. The drive back to stars hollow for Tristan and Josh was quicker than usual. Once they got back to the house Tristan pulls Rory aside while josh tells the other what happened at DuGrey Manor.

"Ror, can we talk?" Tristan asks softly

"Of course, Tris" Rory says with a small smile on her lips. He puts his arm around her shoulder and she slips hers around his waist as he leads her to the couch not far from where everyone was sitting around the dining room table.

"What did you want to talk about?" Rory asks Tristan as he looks at her with all the care in the world.

"I was wondering if you would let us look at the records of everything that was used for the courts, social services, the pictures and anything else you have on what Lorelei did to you and hire a PI to get evidence to get a restraining order to keep her away and keep you safe" Tristan ranted in true Gilmore fashion that he learnt from Rory. He watches Rory as she has internal battle with herself as she is thinking about it he grabs her hand in one and uses the other to lift her chin, so she can look at him.

" Can I please? Baby girl" Tristan asks softly. She looks at him and she can see his concern and the hurt he feels for what has happened to her. She just nods her head

"You and Finn know about most of it but there are somethings you don't, not even my grandmas know just Strobe, Dad and Richard. Please don't be mad at me for keeping it from you. Most I remember but there are somethings I have no idea about and others had to fill me in" She says sadly

"One summer I ended up in a coma. Paris and I were hanging out that's the last I remembered but Paris knows more about it than I do. No one brings it up to me and I don't bring it up either because of the flashbacks it brings on. " She says as her eyes fill with tears and they tumble down her checks. Tristan heart breaks for her but he doesn't blame her for keeping it away from him he just wants to protect her. Paris walks in to find Rory wrapped in Tristan's arms.

"Can you tell me about what happened the summer before senior year?" He asks Paris and she just nods and sits down on a seat opposite them.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _It was the summer before our senior year of high school. It's was a typical beautiful day out and Paris was on her way over while her mom was working at the inn. There's a knock at the door._

 _"_ _Hey Paris, come on in "Rory says_

 _"_ _Hey Rory" Paris replies as she enters the crap shack, they make their way to Rory's room. They start working on their plans for the rest of their vacation time. They will be meeting Tristan in a months' time in Paris and spend the rest of the summer traveling throughout Europe._

 _"_ _Where should we go?" Rory asks as they look through all the guide books Paris had bought_

 _"_ _Paris, Rome, London" Paris starts_

 _"_ _Glasgow, Zurich "Rory added_

 _"_ _That sounds great and hit other places in between" Paris agrees. Before Rory can say anything, they hear Lorelai calls out_

 _"_ _Rory? Are you home?"_

 _Rory holds a finger to her mouth as a gesture telling Paris to keep quite as she walks out of her room to meet her mom. Paris can hear every word and see everything that's going on with Lorelei and Rory._

 _"_ _Dean stopped by the inn" Lorelei says giddy with joy_

 _"_ _Good for him" Rory says as she rolls her eyes_

 _"_ _Don't be like that, he still loves you" Lorelei says firmly in a sickly-sweet tone Rory rolls her eyes again and scoffs while saying_

 _"_ _Well I don't want to be with him and I don't love him. End of story." Rory states adamantly as she starts to walk away to her room and Lorelei grabs her spinning her around to face her._

 _"_ _You will be with him" Lorelei says determinedly_

 _"_ _No way, not even all the money or books in the world could get me to back to the obsessive and controlling jerk" Rory says defiantly. As soon as the words are out of Rory's mouth all hell breaks loose. Paris looks on scared but not moving as she knew if she did it would only make things a million times worse for Rory, so she stays out. She can hear Rory screaming and Lorelei yelling, and then a huge bang and things being smashed then the front door slammed. I run out from my hiding place to survey the scene._

 _"_ _Oh my god Rory "Paris says. She rushes to get her car and gets Rory inside and speeds all the way to the hospital. She runs inside and yells at a nurse_

 _"_ _My sister has been hurt. I have a POA for her if she needs anything to be done, I can authorize it" Paris says frantically. As they wheel Rory in on a gurney, she calls Rory's grandparents and her father to meet her at the hospital. Thirty minutes later they have all arrived and looking petrified._

 _"_ _How is she?" Strobe asks, tears streaming down her face she turns to the adults_

 _"_ _She had to have emergency surgery" Paris says struggling to hold herself together_

 _"_ _Thank god you and Tristan have a POA for her" Richard says_

 _"_ _What happened?" Chris asked frustrated. Paris looks at him and says only one word_

 _"_ _Lorelai"_

 _They all look heartbroken, mad and hurt. She told them all that she knew of that had transpired at the house. They couldn't believe it, they said she had done the right thing by staying put and agreed that it would have put Rory in more danger. As they are discussing what happened and what to do a doctor walks up to us._

 _"_ _Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden?" The doctor asks. They all say "Yes" he nods._

 _"_ _She has suffered a large contusion to the head and she had internal bleeding which has been repaired now thanks to the surgery. She also has a hairline fracture on her skull, she has currently slipped into a coma." The doctor states. Francine, Emily and Paris are devastated and start breaking down into tears while each husband takes his wife in their arms and Chris wraps his around Paris as if she was his own daughter._

 _"_ _Will she be ok?" Richard asks_

 _"_ _Will she wake up?" Chris asks_

 _"_ _What about her memory?" Strobe asks as the doctor looks at them with sad eyes_

 _"_ _Only time will tell if she'll be ok, she can wake up today, tomorrow a year from now or ten. It's all up to her. As for her memory it should be fine for the most part, but she might suffer from some slight memory loss. I'm sorry I don't have a more definitive answer for you" the doctor says. We all nod and the doctor walks away. Paris stayed by her side at all times refusing to leave her. She had been there for two weeks now and she was scared that Rory wouldn't come back. As she is looking out the window she hears_

 _"_ _Paris "in a raspy voice. She looks around and sees Rory's awake. She runs over and quickly engulfs her in a hug as Rory looks at her._

 _"_ _what happened?" Rory asks._

 **End Flashback.**

After Paris told us what happened Rory leaves the room and heads up stairs to her room.

I can't believe what Paris had just told me, she was in a coma for two weeks. My best friend, my sister. I asked why I wasn't called. She simply replied

"We tried and by the time you called back she was out of the hospital so what was the point in worrying you" Paris states. As she tells Tristan all of this, Finn gets up and heads in the same direction as Rory did. They are all shocked by what Paris just told them all.

"How could she leave her like that?" Colin asks

"She could've died" Josh says sadly

"Poor Rory" Honor breaths out sadly

"To have no memory of what happened must be hard" Robert says

"We need to do what we can to keep Lorelai away from Rory" Logan says firmly

"What can we do "Paris says determinedly. Tristan looks at them and sighs

"She's given permission for us to look at the court records, pictures, social service and anything else that involves her also a PI is going to be hired so we can get the evidence we need to get a restraining order to bar Lorelai and Dean from coming near Rory again." Tristan says. They all look at him and nod their heads in agreement. After a few minutes Rory and Finn walk in holding 3 file boxes

"Here's some of the files that you will need "Rory says sadly

"Some?" they all question. She just nods and walks away towards the kitchen to start cooking and keep her mind off of everything, Finn follows her deciding to help her with dinner tonight. She starts cooking dinner with Finn as everyone else dives into the boxes to figure out the mystery of how Lorelai got away with doing all the things she has done to Rory.


End file.
